Masochist
by Zephyr Hearts
Summary: The pain hurt so good, his teeth biting my skin, his nails scraping down my back, and the harsh thrust of his hips against mine. "Does it hurt you?" He whispers huskily. "No," I licked my bottom lip, "it turns me on."


Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi, only my story.

A/N: I just couldn't help myself! No really I couldn't, there was a brownie in the fridge and it wasn't mine, so I ate it D: Anyway, back to the story. Um, there is an explination of how I go the idea for this story, but it's not really relevant for your dirty little minds.

Judging from the summary, it does seem that Clare is going to be slightly out of character. I don't know, it's just something about a masochistic Clare, really makes me smirk devilishly. I think it would be quite a turn on -gasp- Did I say that out loud? Anyway, don't forget to review once you are done reading!

I might, keyword MIGHT add another chapter to this story, either that or post a side story to it. But yeah, enjoy!

* * *

Masochist

Summary: The pain hurt so good, his teeth biting my skin, his nails scraping down my back, and the harsh thrust of his hips against mine. "Does it hurt you?" He whispers huskily. "No," I licked my bottom lip, "it turns me on."

* * *

I gasped as my back came in contact with the wall behind me. Eli pressed his hips against mine, and his lips instantly planted over mine. I reached up grabbed the back of his head, crushing my lips harder over his as I tilted my head to the side, getting a better lip lock with him. Eli's hands moved from my waist and down, grabbing my butt through my jeans.

I moaned as he squeezed hard. I pulled my mouth away and whispered, "I think it would be a wise idea to get out of the hallway. I don't want your parents walking in on us again."

Eli smirked and he grabbed my thighs, wrapping my legs around his waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he carried me to his room, his lips latched onto my neck, open mouth kissing my skin. Once we made it to Eli's room, he shut the door with his foot, and laid me down on the bed.

I pulled his head up to me, and I kissed his lips frantically. I softly nibbled on his bottom lip and moved my lips down to his jawline.

I licked a place there and he shuddered, smirking against his skin. My teeth grazed his skin, and before I could bite his skin, he lifted his head back and pinned my wrists down beside me; Eli sat on my lap, straddling me. I looked up at him and he only flashed me a teasing smirk. Eli leaned down, and placed kisses on my neck. I whimpered softly. Eli moved around and placed his lower body in between my legs.

Eli moved my wrists above my head and held them both with one hand, while his free hand moved down to my chest, moving it over my breast. I arched my back against his touch, and he placed pressure over it, grabbing it and squeezing it softly. I moaned and I thrust my hips up, Eli thrust his against mine in response with a small moan.

Eli continued to slowly grope me, and I whined in my throat.

"Harder." I whispered.

He complied, but not as much as I thought. Eli groped my breast a little bit harder than before, but not hard enough. I whispered again only louder and more pleading, "Harder... please." Eli kissed up and down my neck, occasionally biting here and there. I moaned breathily as he squeezed my breast harder than before.

"Eli!" I moaned. He bit down on my neck and I moaned louder, practically screaming. Eli moved his lips away from my neck and sucked on my earlobe, whispering huskily, "Clare, if you moan any louder, not that I don't like it, my parents are going to barge in and probably ask to watch again." I blushed, and bit down on my bottom lip as he jerked his hips hard against mine. I whimpered and he continued his hard jack hammered thrusts, trying to get me to scream.

My mouth fell open as he bit down on my skin, while his fingers fumbled with the buttons of my shirt. Once the buttons were undone, Eli opened my shirt and tossed my shirt to the side. I sat up on the bed and slowly removed my bra, agonizingly slow, watching Eli's tongue lick his bottom lip sexily.

I unclasped my bra and Eli tore it off me, tossing it to the side along with my shirt. He leaned down and his teeth latched onto my nipple. I reached up and grabbed the back of his head, and whispered his name. Eli flicked his tongue over my nipple before he sucked and chewed hungrily on it.

Eli moved his hand up and he grabbed my neglected breast, his index and thumb pinched and pulled on my nipple, causing it to harden slowly.

"Harder." I whined.

Eli pulled his mouth away from my nipple. I whined in protest, but it was interupted with a moan as he teased my nipples with both hands. I arched my back as Eli tugged on my nipples, twisting them.

"E-Eli... harder!"

"God, Clare... it's so sexy when you scream." Eli purred. He let go of my nipples and swiftly pulled me into his lap. I gasped as his lips placed small wet kisses on my neck. I whispered, "Bite me." I felt his lips curl against my neck. Eli opened his mouth and his teeth bit down hard on the area where the jugular vein lies, and I let out a uncontrollable loud moan.

Eli moaned and ran his hands up and down my back, his dull nails clawed my back. I arched against him and moaned, "Ahh... Eli!" He moved his lips from my neck to my ear, and his hands moved to my waist, moving them over his as he thrust his up harshly.

"Say my name Clare, scream it." Eli whispered harshly, his nails clawed into my back again.

The pain hurt so good, his teeth biting my skin, his nails scraping down my back, and the harsh thrust of his hips against mine. I whimpered and moaned, "Elijah." His teeth bit down on my neck. I cried out, and arched into him as my hips started to move on their own over his erection.

"Does it hurt you?" He whispers huskily.

"Ahh!" I cried out as his teeth bit down on my nipple, hard. I reached up and tugged hard on his hair, he groaned as his tongue swirled around my nipple before he flicked his tongue over it, fast.

"No," I licked my bottom lip, "it turns me on."

Eli groaned and pulled his head back. He said huskily, "Clare. You're such a masochist." I smirked and kissed his lips. Against them I whispered, "You don't seem to be complaining." I chewed on his bottom lip and Eli smirked as I pulled away.

"Well, I am the one who's causing your pain." Eli said as he reached down and grope my butt through my jeans.

I smirked, "Well I guess that makes you a sadist no?"

"Only for you."

End!

* * *

Keep a look out for the upcoming side story, Sadist! Leave me some reviews! I love reviews!


End file.
